


母兽

by kitschigeAdjMaster



Category: - - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschigeAdjMaster/pseuds/kitschigeAdjMaster
Summary: 瞎搞





	母兽

**Author's Note:**

> 🙈

母兽为失去孩子彻夜哀嚎，她卧在草堆里舔舐自己的伤疤，月亮西沉，星星隐没，四下寂静，她累了，俯身而睡。  
你来到她面前，她早有预感似的睁开眼，警惕地看着你。她的视线凝聚在你身上，蓝色的眼珠陷在眼窝中，形状高贵的眉骨上眉毛稀疏浅淡，其下是削尖的鼻梁与薄唇。她的头发卷得张牙舞爪，鬓角精准停留在耳朵的二分之一处。  
岁月在她脸上留下痕迹简练深刻，麦色肌肤也并非天生。她隆起双肩，美丽的肩胛骨起落几次后站在你面前，你注意到最能显出她老态的是她的两片唇，像用久的刀刃，依然具有锋利的形状，但残破而卷起，永远失去了新刀刀平展。除此之外她的眼神甚至比年轻时更加锐利，曾经的锋芒已被磨成隐没于海中的暗礁，随时准备摧毁进入海域的任何人。  
你抓住她，把她推在草剁上。她尚未恢复元气，力气远远不及你，但她的身体表明了她的抗拒。  
你说你有食物和水。  
你得到了默许，这是她无法抗拒的，你解开她的衣襟，她甚至对你打开身体，主动讨好你。她的身体很温暖，皮肤不细腻，上面有很多疤，全是她的履历，功勋或失败。她的肩背很宽，乳房随呼吸起伏，这或许她最后储藏脂肪的部分，小小的两个软包好像在勾引你上前品尝。  
她呼吸很深，肚皮随之起伏，你抬头对上她的眼睛，她还没对你放下戒备，虽然被你压在身下，却好像在埋伏你，一抓住机会立刻猎杀你。  
你抱住她的腰，舔她的颈动脉，听她的心跳，她的后腰肌肉在你怀中收紧了。两瓣紧窄又白皙的屁股被压在身下，藏在草堆里。  
你分开她的腿，拨开深色的阴唇以食指中指抚摸阴道口，那里是鲜红色。你探指进入，认定被孩子撑开过的穴口绝不至于容不下你的阴茎，就拿出你的玩意匆匆操进去。母兽的体内干涩，湿润得也很慢，这出乎你的预料，却也很软，很驯顺。她的身体十分精悍，本该用于与你搏斗的肌肉，此时微微勃发着缠在你身上。她用小腿缠住你的腰，自己搓揉一边乳房，你将手指插进她的口唇，她像口交般吮吸它们。然而此时她的眼神依旧如同狩猎者，仿佛情欲只属于身体，而把清醒留给头脑，她甚至不屑于用眼神勾引你，只是讲全身的媚态集中在腿间隐秘处。  
可母兽已经很久没经历过性事，不免生疏，你射在她体内一次，这足以让她小小惊呼一声，她的水很少，因为干涩和你的粗暴动作流了点血，随着精液一并流出。你让她侧过身，她的臀部紧窄结实，比身体白了好几个色号，贴在你手掌里，像新鲜出炉的小圆面包，这一点让你差点笑出声。

你由她的身体的侧面进入，这回她更加自如了。她舒服地躺在草垛上，伸手捋一捋头发，胸脯颤了两颤，扬起长长的脖颈，半睁眼睛，几乎是在享受与你交媾。  
她的嘴唇干燥起皮，在你刺激某点时便吐出小小的呻吟，她一只手搭在小腹上，小腹的起伏因为你的动作节奏紊乱，肚皮一阵收拢后又如鼓面绷起。她的手指向腿间移动，你拨开那只手，翻出她的阴蒂揉捏起来，她触电般夹缩紧耻骨，包裹着你的软肉也抽搐蠕动起来，接纳你的地方终于溢出足以润滑的水。她的腰腹肌肉拧动着凸显，侧腰一道长长的口子更显得狰狞，中间嵌着一块近似圆形的伤口，眼睛般凝视着你，你感到她背上的汗更密了，她全身的肌肉都在兴奋、隆起，被你抓在手里的那一块厚厚的，被鞭打的痕迹经过。你发现她身上的伤痕远比你事先注意到的要多，它们一层盖着一层，在汗水，潮红和性兴奋的气息中开花般向你涌现，背着无暇顾及的她向你告密。母兽的瞳孔放大，眼神迷离，低声呻吟越来越频繁，她大张双腿，让阴蒂贴在你的手指上以便获得最大程度的抚慰，她的私处完全勃起，贪婪的口一般吞噬你，强邀你赏光她的子宫，而你体内残忍的欲望搏动，甚至想把这女人的子宫拉出来看看，是否和其他哺乳动物一样鲜红，否则她怎么会弃自己孩子的尸体而去，危险消失后又回来将其吃掉。  
母兽抓着你的手臂，这是她还未放松的一点戒备，她侧卧在草堆上，身体完全对你打开，不放过任何可以获取的快感，她阴道更有力地将你绞紧，阴唇充血翻开，她拱起背部，手掌的力度几乎要破坏你的前臂肌肉。汗水把她的皮肤衬的像油亮新鲜的面包皮，她大腿肌肉形状犹如图册中人体肌肉图示的范本，两条腿的中间藏着这副战士身躯的柔软绿洲，她全身媚软集中的所在，绿洲的泉眼，正莹莹倾吐出情欲的浆液，比起风华正茂的少妇有过之无不及，让人几乎不能相信这是坐落在她身上的一片地带。她即将到达高潮，两枚乳头在她自己的指尖早已颤栗多时，等待堆积的快感得以倾泻，她用下体蹭着你的，似乎是在感激你对她阴蒂的照顾，她腿间小小的那一粒得意洋洋挺立着，在相比之下简直是庞然大物的你的性器面前也毫不自惭形秽，你再次逗弄它，很有技巧地爱抚那伶俐可爱的小东西，她的身体不再那么具有耐力了，她的声音更是放肆回应着你，爬上兽欲临界点的母兽此时绽放出的美丽是无与伦比的，勾动你残忍的欲念如同攀援的藤蔓，缠住她坚实野性的身躯，你要让她的美在你手中凋谢。阴蒂在你指尖下跳动，毫无戒备，她催促你快点，深点，自己在你身上撞击，而你突然用力掐捏她的阴蒂，将她的少女夹在手指间，以指尖揉捏虐待，又用指甲轻轻刮骚，她的少女被你擒住，眼看巢穴就在眼前，却只能陷在陷阱里坐以待毙，少女哭喊着跟你求饶，瑟缩身体，低声呜咽，母兽的快感在你手中崩塌，她尖声叫着，腿间突然渗出一片水，身体随着你的掐捏痉挛，疼痛的打击让她的眼眶中酝酿起泪水，最令你惊奇的是，她的胸前湿了一小片，她贫瘠的乳房里还含着奶水，此时她是否想起她的孩子？你俯身下去，用牙齿厮磨她的乳头，吮吸奶水，她推不开你，她的软肉还含着你的，湿滑蠕动，贪婪地抽动吮吸你的精液，母兽柔软的绿洲只能任凭你侵犯。你用力吮吸啃咬她的乳头，她奶水不多，那本来是为她的孩子准备的，那崽子终究没有长大，不知吸到哪里，她突然抱住你，身体突然一阵颤抖，你再抬头看她，她的神色悲哀空洞，闪烁着柔光的眼睛流下泪水，你的下体也一阵痉挛，最后一股精液射在她酥软的体内。她腿间最敏感的那一点早就被你揉捏到红肿，剧痛把她送回现实，她的痛苦却将你推上高峰，然后你俯身，不想浪费她一滴奶水，她没有拒绝你，甚至在感激你将她送回残酷的世界，因为她还没有原谅自己，情愿受折磨，又本能地渴望你的一点点爱抚带来安慰。  
她是一张大网，把你网罗在里面，你被暗礁击沉在大海里。  
“......”你伏在她胸口上，以极低的声音叫了一个称呼。  
她一怔，接着身体一阵缩紧，一股奶水流进你嘴里。

**Author's Note:**

> 我脑中的原型是越狱Mahone和Grechen的合体  
> 但是这不重要！


End file.
